Listen to the Heart
by loveswriting
Summary: Tabitha Halliwell is just your average girl. Well as average as you can get with being the daughter of Chris Halliwell and cousin of the new power of three. So what well happen when this 'average' girl falls in love, with someone that she can't.


A/n: I do hope you like this story. I actually already have the whole story done. I even have the sequel done. I am writing on the zequel. Well please tell me what you think.

"Ah but Dad please. It's just one little party. Don't you remember when you were a kid," I begged my dad as we walked into the manor with the groceries.

"Tabitha I said no," Dad said to me as he carried the groceries to the kitchen. Now Dad saying my full name instead of my nickname is a warning sign that he was getting annoyed, but I wanted to go to the party.

"But Daddy don't you wanna be cool?" I asked him while setting the bag on the counter.

"No that is last on my agenda of things to do," Dad said as he started to put the groceries away.

"So your first is to what, stop your daughter from having a life?" I asked getting hostile with Dad.

"You know you read right through me didn't you, besides from the fact that I have to safe innocents with your uncle, grandparents, cousins, and great aunts and uncles. I want to ruin your life," I glared at dad and ran upstairs passing my uncle Wyatt on the way to my room.

"What's the matter with Tabs," I heard Uncle Wyatt asked my dad as I listened through the air ducted in my bedroom closet.

"She's just mad because I won't let her go to some party this Friday," Dad said.

"Oh so you're going into your protective dad thing again I see," I could just see my dad glaring at Uncle Wyatt right now in my head.

"That easy for you to make fun; you only have boys. It's a lot different when you have a daughter," I rolled my eyes at this.

"That's probably true," I glared at the air duct when I heard Uncle Wyatt say such a thing.

"So why are you not letting her go to the party this time," Uncle Wyatt asked Dad. I listened in closely to this.

"I don't have anyone to keep an eye on her. If she anything like me and partying, which she most likely is seeing as we have an identical personality, she could get in lots of trouble."

"What if I got Andy to go with her," My hope just boosted up greatly at this. I could easily ditch Andy.

"Nah Tabs has away of getting rid of Andy. What about Drew?" 'No not him. He is all about the rules and I won't be able to get rid of him,' I thought to myself.

"Ok I don't think he has anything to do this weekend," I could see it now, me trying to party and Drew glaring at any boy that comes near. Who needs a Dad to protect you when you have three older cousins?

"What are you doing," Greg asked me right in my ear. I couldn't help but scream and bang my head on my shoe rake. I hate mom for having dad put that there.

I rubbed my head and glared at Greg. I saw two blue and white orbs appear in my room. I saw my uncle and dad looking down at me knowingly.

"Uh I think I will leave you two alone," Uncle Wyatt said as he pulled a protesting Greg out of the room. I looked up at my dad as I set on the floor.

"So would you like to tell me the truth or would you prefer to lie about why you are on the floor then tell me the truth?" Dad asked.

"Um how about neither and we just say we did," Dad raised and eyebrow at me. I looked down at the floor think that I just lost my chance in going to the party.

"Alright now I bet you want to go to Grandma's and ask her for help on choosing your outfit," I looked up to see Dad smiling at me. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and hugged Dad.

"Thank you Daddy," I said to him as I pulled away and got ready to orb.

"Yeah well I am cool a Dad," I smiled at Dad and orbed away.

Dad has always been a cool. He usually lets me get away with anything and everything. Well at least he used to before mom died. Dad was crushed for the longest time when Mom died. Mom used to be the punisher while Dad was let the girl do this and do that. I think he blames himself for her death, which is why he is so hard on me. He keeps trying to keep me safe.

Thankfully I have Uncle Wyatt and Aunt Emily to get Dad to let me go place. They are a big help, except for their three sons, Andy, Drew, and Greg.

Andy is twenty and is real lad back about things. He usually lets me do whatever I want. He doesn't treat my like a child like some people do. Andy looks a lot like Uncle Wyatt in everyway possible, except he got his mom's attitude. Uncle Wyatt is serious most of the time, but Aunt Emily is so lad back.

Drew he looks like his mom with short black hair and dark blue eyes. Most of my friends think he is a hottie. I think he is annoying. Drew is a hard working guy and is always serious. I love him to death, but the guy is always criticizing me.

Greg he is a two years younger then Drew and a year older then me, making him be the wonderful age of seventeen. Greg is the one that I am probably closest too seeing as how we are so close in age. Greg has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a mixture of his parents.

I have everything from dad. I think that is why I am such a Daddy's Girl. I am proud of my daddy's girl ways; it comes in handy. My name is Tabitha Anne Halliwell and yes I am a witch. I have the power to orb and teleknitikes. Everyone in my family has some type of power. Everyone except for a few have the ability to orb.

I found myself in my grandparent's apartment, when Chris and Wyatt grew up everyone decide to move out and let Chris and Wyatt have the house. Seeing as how Wyatt had the most power and his kids were the power of three.

"Grandma I need some help in deciding what to wear tomorrow night can you help me?" I asked as walked into the living room. I saw my grandparents in a heavy make out session on the couch.

"I thought it was bad when I walked into the Wizard boys making out, but this is much worse," My grandparents pulled apart when they heard my voice.

Grandma glared at me while Grandpa just laughed at this.

"Alright well I know you didn't come here to interrupt us so what is that you want kido?" Grandma asked as she stood up.

"I need your help in deciding what to wear tomorrow night."

"Ah so we have a clothes emergency so lets go my dear. Sorry honey we can finish this later," Grandma kissed Grandpa Good-bye and we were off.

I soon orbed back into my cream colored room. Grandma didn't wait a minute to start picking outfits from my closet.

I set down on my blue comforter and watched as she mixed and match. After an hour of trying on clothes I decide on an eighties flashy dress that was in the back of my closet. It wasn't that bad looking. It was silver, shiny, and hugged me in all the right places.

"Thank you Grandma," I hugged her.

"Your welcome sweetie now lets go downstairs I have some children I would just love to see," I laughed and followed her downstairs.

It was Friday night and I was getting ready for the party. It's seemed that was all that Rei, Patty, and I seemed to talk about. Which is amazing consider that Rei just recently got a boyfriend, Jesse. It's seems that is all she talks about.

It's kinda sad I am the only one in my group that doesn't have a boyfriend. Patty has Patrick and Rei has Jesse. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't see anything wrong with me.

I had chestnut brown hair with brown eyes. I was not fat, but not stick thin. I did have a good amount of curves something I got from my mom. One thing my dad wishes I didn't get from mom. I heard Drew yell for me to hurry up or he would change his mind.

I check my hair and make up and decide I was presentable. I decide not to take my purse tonight so I don't have to worry about someone stilling it or something. I fixed the shoes grandma gave me and head down stairs to meet up with my grumpy cousin.

I walked down the stairs to see everyone setting in the living room watching a movie.

"OH you look beautiful honey," Aunt Emily said as she came towards me and hug me. I thanked her and hugged her back.

"Yea kid you look great," Uncle Wyatt said as he looked at me. I thanked him and looked at my dad.

"You can't go out in that go upstairs and put on some jeans and a t-shirt," I rolled my eyes at my dad. Grandma slapped Dad upside the head.

"You look great honey. You better leave, be home by curfew." I said bye and head to the door.

"Come on squirt." I rolled my eyes and followed Drew out the door. I hated that nickname Andy gave me. I am so short come pair to my six foot cousins. Shoot even grandma is taller then me and she is 5'5".

I got in Drew's car and we drove off to Daniel's house, which is whose party it was.

"Thanks Drew," I said as we drove in silence. I never was to keen on quietness.

"Whatever, if Dad didn't promise me some training with the swords I wouldn't be doing this," I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

You could hear the music a block away from the party. Drew dropped me off as he went to park the car. He told me to wait, but he could since me if he wanted to fine me. I ran inside and hung my coat up and found Rei and Patty talking with some girls from our class.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I made my way to them.

"Hey Tabs man you look great," I smiled and thanked Rei. She was dress up in a dark blue dress without sleeves and a short hemline. I looked at Patty and she was dressed in a black dress a lot like Rei's.

"Girl you are attracting a lot of attentions. I have a feeling that someone is gonna get hooked up tonight," I laughed at Patty's comment. I looked around and notice that she was right a bunch of guys were looking me over.

Drew showed up soon, and got some of the guys to back off. I wanted to hit him in the head, but decide not to. If I wanted to go out to another party I have to be good and be nice to the keeper.

Rei and I dance with each other for a while until Jesse showed up and took her off some where, probably to make out or something. I then moved to dancing with Patty until the same thing that happened to Rei happened to Patty.

I started to dance by myself when I felt someone move up behind me and started to dance with me. I turned around and looked into a pair of chocolate eyes. They were so pretty, but it looked like he was holding back something like he had the world resting on his shoulders or something.

"Hey I'm Blake," He yelled over the music.

"Hi Blake I am Tabitha but my friends call me Tabby," I yelled back to him over the music. We continued to dance with each other till we both became tired.

"You wanna a drink?" Blake asked me.

"I would love one," I walked with Blake to the kitchen were the drinks were being held. Blake handed me a coke while he got himself a beer. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't look like a drinker, plus since you have some big guy following you, probably a brother or something. I didn't think it would be wise for me give you a beer," I shook my head at this.

"He's not my brother just my cousin Drew," I told him took a sip of my coke and felt the coolness wash over my body.

"So how old are you Tabby?" Blake asked me. I probably should of lied about my age like Morgan does, but I decided against this. I don't know why but I felt like I could trust this guy.

"Sixteen and you," Blake smiled at me.

"Eighteen, it seems I can't have you then. You seem much older you know," I smiled at this.

"Why do you think we can't be together?" I asked him.

"It would be illegal," I rolled my eyes at this.

"Well if you don't care about breaking a stupid law, I know I don't"

"Really well I must say that is very interesting. Would you care to take a walked with me so we can get to know each other?" I looked at my watch and saw that it was twelve fifteen.

"I wish I could, but I have curfew." Blake looked at me a little bored , but then covered it up.

"Ok well how about I get your number so we can go out sometime," I smiled and wrote down my name and number.

"See you around Blake," I said as I walked out of the house with my cousin Drew behind me.

"Who was he?" Drew asked all protectively.

"Hmm just a friend," I told him. "Maybe something more," I said to myself.

"What was that," Drew asked as we drove home. I thought I said it low enough were he couldn't here me.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said. We drove home in silence and I was glad for that.

A/n: BTW if you can flame me all you want. I don't care. It doesn't discourage me like you probably want me to be. I will keep writing even if I only get just one good review, but that means that there still is one out there that wants to read my story.


End file.
